Last Night was Amazing
by DisneyCastleFriends18
Summary: What would have happened between Beckett and Castle in L.A if Kate had broken up with Josh during that trip? 3x22 Rated T to be safe.


**A/N: I'm back. Sorry for being away so long. I had a serious case of writers block. I took some time off from writing and started working on some videos for YouTube. Now, I'm getting back into writing. I found this story on my computer that I had written in March of 2016 and thought I had posted it. I guess I hadn't, so here it is. Hope you enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Castle. Castle will always belong to Andrew W. Marlowe and ABC.

"Last Night was Amazing"

Richard Castle and Kate Beckett were in LA investigating a case that happened in New York. Kate's training officer was killed in New York, but the suspected killer had flown back to LA. Since the killer had gone back to LA, the team at the 12th don't have jurisdiction in LA, so there is nothing else they can do. Kate was upset there was nothing else they could do to catch her friend's killer. So, Kate decided to use some of her vacation days, and she ended up flying to LA.

After spending a couple of hours in LA with Castle, she noticed that he can actually be a lot of fun and that he actually can be a good help. That first night they were in LA, Kate decided that she was going to make a phone call. It was about 10pm on the west coast, which means it was 1am on the east coast. Hoping that he was still awake, she calls Josh. She is in the privacy of her room to make the call. Josh picks up on the third ring. They talk for a while before Kate drops the news on him. Kate breaks up with Josh over the phone, which Josh was not happy about.

Kate was relieved that her relationship with Josh was over, but she did feel a little bad that she did it over the phone, while she was with another man. She was going to break up with Josh anyway, because she didn't feel like the relationship was going anywhere. But, she also realized that she had deep, strong feelings for someone else.

She wakes up the next morning with a smile on her face. She and Castle met each other in the sitting room. "Hey Castle."

Castle looks up from reading the case file, "Morning Beckett."

"How long have you been up?" She walks over to the couch to sit next to him.

"Oh, not long. I had just finished ordering breakfast right before you came out."

Kate smiles, "Thanks Castle. That's sweet. Did you order coffee?"

Faking being hurt, "Detective Beckett you wound me. But of course I ordered coffee. I need coffee in the morning, just as much as you do."

Patting Castle on the arm and a shy smile on her face, "Thanks Castle."

"Always."

Detective Beckett and Rick Castle continue to go through their day only getting a little closer to solving the case. They are sitting on the couch having some wine to decompress from their day. They talk about anything and everything. Kate even tells Castle that she broke up with Josh. There is a pause in their conversation and Kate looks down at the couch. Castle is the first one to break the silence. "Kate?"

Kate looks up from the couch to Castle's eyes, "Hm?" Kate puts her elbow up onto the back of the couch and props her head up with her hand, while still looking at Castle.

"Do you know what I thought when I first met you?" Kate didn't say anything. All she did was shake her head. "I thought you were a mystery I was never going to solve." He paused to think about what to say next. "Even after spending all this time with you… I'm still amazed at the depths of your strength, your heart, and your hotness." Castle gives her a little wink.

Beckett, not knowing how to react to that, gives Castle a shy smile, "You're not so bad yourself Castle."

Castle and Beckett stare at each other for a while not knowing what to do or say next. They both give each other a small smile. When Castle can't take it anymore, he leans in to give Kate a gentle kiss. Kate doesn't hesitate to kiss him back. They pulled back from each other, but jump right back in to kiss each other again. This time the kiss is more heated, more passionate.

Still kissing each other in the heat of the moment, they get up from the couch starting to lose some articles of clothing. They each have lost their shirt before they even make it to Kate's room. They stop at the doorway to Kate's room, she takes hold of Castle's hand and opens the door. As soon as they step across the threshold into her room, Castle grabs her by the waist and turns her so she is now facing him. Castle then turns them around and he closes her door with their bodies jumping back into their passion. They didn't make it to the bed for round 1. They had made it to the bed for round 2.

 _The Next Morning_

As the sun was starting to shine through the window Castle tightens his grip around Kate's waist. He pulls her in closer to his body and gives her a light kiss behind her left ear. Then he makes his way down to her neck and then her shoulder. Kate blinks her eyes open and smiles at the feel of Castle's lips on her neck.

While still in Castle's embrace, she turns so she is now facing him. Once she's facing him she sees he has a smile on his face and then she gives a light kiss to his chin. "Morning Castle."

"Morning Kate."

"How did you sleep last night?" He gives her a light kiss on her forehead.

Letting out a quiet, satisfied moan, "I slept great. You certainly tired me out last night." She kisses him lightly on the lips, "How did you sleep last night?"

"I haven't slept that well in a long time."

"Oh, Castle, last night was amazing."

Castle just gives her a smile and kisses the tip of her nose before rolling out of bed so he can get them some coffee and some breakfast.

After their breakfast and coffee had been consumed, they get themselves ready for the day. They kept in touch with the boys in New York to help them with the case. With the help from the boys in New York and the help from Castle, Kate was able to solve her friend's murder. None of their friends or family knew about what Castle and Beckett did while in LA.

To celebrate the closure of the case, Rick decided to take Kate out for some drinks. Well, they didn't go out, so much as they just hung out at the bar in the hotel they were staying in. They have no idea how long they had been having drinks at the bar, but they figured it had to have been a couple of hours. Once they felt they had had enough to drink, Castle had an idea. It probably wasn't the best idea, but it was an idea.

Castle knew he was in love with Kate. He knew that he wanted to spend the rest of his life with Beckett. So, he told Kate his idea and the next thing they knew, they were off to City Hall. They didn't know what time of night it was, but they were relieved when City Hall was still open. After they had gone to City Hall to do what they went there to do, they made it back to their hotel suite.

They were going to have another passionate night, but because they had quite a bit to drink, they just ended up falling asleep in each other's arms, this time in the bed that Castle had in his room.

Kate had woken up the next morning before Castle. She was wrapped up in his arms and she smiled. When she went to rub the sleep from her eyes she felt something cool on her face. It was like a cool piece of metal. She removed her hands from her face to look at them and saw a ring on her finger. A Sterling Silver wedding band was on her left hand ring finger. She stared at it in confusion and fear.

Castle stirred behind her and then he blinked his eyes open. He smiled when he saw Kate and gave her a light kiss between her neck and shoulder. "Good morning Mrs. Castle."

 _Mrs. Castle?_ Kate didn't remember marrying Castle. Yes, she has strong feelings for him, she may even love him, but she doesn't remember much of last night. All of a sudden she gets a headache. Oh, now she remembers. They had a lot of drinks to celebrate closing the case and Castle professed his love to her and told her his crazy idea. She went along with the crazy idea. They had gone to City Hall to get married. Kate now realized that later that day she would be flying back home to New York as a married woman.

So many thoughts were going through Kate's head. She thought about where she would live, if their marriage was real, if it's what she really wanted. As she was thinking about these things, Castle gave her a peck on the cheek and then whispered, "Everything is going to be ok, Kate." Castle rolled over so he can get out of bed and order their breakfast. "We don't have to make any decisions right away. You can stay at your own apartment if you want, until you're ready to move in together."

Kate rolled over so she was now lying on her back. "Castle?" He didn't answer because he wasn't in the room. He had gone out to the other room to use the phone to order food. Kate called out again, "Castle?"

Walking back into the room, "Yeah?"

Nervous for what the answer would be Kate asks, "Did I really agree to marry you last night?"

Castle gave her one of his biggest smiles, "Yeah. You agreed to marry me. You actually seemed really excited about it." Now, he was feeling a little sad, "Or, did you only agree because of all the drinks we had last night?"

Kate sits up in bed and pats the spot next to her. "Castle, I do have feelings for you. Which is why I broke up with Josh. I just wasn't expecting anything to happen between us so quickly."

Rick sits down on the bed, "Kate, we will figure everything out… I love you. I do want to spend the rest of my life with you."

She gives him a small, shy smile. "That's sweet Castle. But, are we really going to start a relationship by being married?"

"Uh, I don't see why not."

"Well, we're married Castle. How are we supposed to get to know each other if we're already married? I mean… most people get married after they have dated each other for a while."

"Ah." Castle feeling a little bummed. "I guess I understand your point. I mean… I guess I just thought that, in a way, you and I have been dating for the past 2-3 years. We have spent the last 3 years getting to know each other."

Kate gives him a peck on the cheek. "I never would have looked at it that way. But, I suppose you're right."

"So?"

"So, now I'm thinking we stay married. I will move into the loft to live with you. And we will get to learn more about each other as we spend the rest of lives together." Kate gives him a sweet, gentle kiss on the lips. "Married people go on dates, right?"

Castle's face lights up at that. "Yes, Kate, as a matter of fact they do. I believe they call it date night."

"Ok." Kate gives him a genuine smile, "Let's pack up and head home Mr. Castle."

The room lights up when Castle smiles at his beautiful wife. Wife. He loves the sound of that. "Ok Mrs. Castle. Let's go home." Castle takes hold of Kate's left hand and kisses her hand right on top of her ring.


End file.
